


Getting Back

by darkwriterff



Series: Getting Back to good [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwriterff/pseuds/darkwriterff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tracks Aaron down to his family home, after finding out about Aaron's abuse.  They work through a few things while healing their friendship and relationship. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Back

This is my first Emmerdale fanfic but I've been following Aaron since early 2010. This is how I see Robert and Aaron meeting for the first time since Aaron left the village. On the show, Aaron has left to go stay with family until the police finish their investigation against Gordon, his father, for child abuse.

* * *

 

Aaron hears an unexpected *knock* at the door. Cautiously he gets up, and pulls the curtain aside, to reveal a sodden looking Robert. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

When the door opens, Aaron finds himself with an arm full of a distraught Robert. He slowly hugs him back and lets the tears flow as he buries his nose into the nape of the taller man's neck.

 ** _"Let's sit down, yeah?"_ **  Robert says and leads the other man to the couch.

 ** _"Why did you leave Aaron?"_**  Robert starts.

 ** _"Because everywhere I went, he was there.  Robert, I can't see him everywhere I go.  It's like he was just mocking me."_ ** Aaron says using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away a few stray tears.

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"_**   Robert rests his hand on Aaron's shoulder. **_"I just want to be there for you..... help you through this."_**

 ** _"That's rich, coming from you."_**  Aaron spits out as he stands up.

 ** _"What do you mean?"_ **  Robert stands up to face Aaron.  

 ** _"You say you want to help me, but all you've done is hurt me.  You've used me as a side bit, you tried to kill Paddy, you knocked me out, tied me up....."_** He wipes his eyes and sighs, ** _"Then shot Paddy.  Why would I want you to come anywhere near me?"_ **  Aaron turns around, refusing to let Robert see the hurt he's caused.  

 ** _"Because I love you.  You're everything to me Aaron. You have to believe me."_**   Robert says trying to turn Aaron to face  him.   ** _"Aaron, please."_**

Aaron laughs and shakes his head as he faces Robert, **_"Tears are all you've ever given me Robert. You never loved me, you just wanted to control me.  Like everyone else in my life...... It's all about you Robert.  It's always been about you."_**

 ** _"Maybe in the beginning it was like that..... But Aaron, somewhere along the way, I DID start to love you...... I still do."_** Robert pleads with Aaron, tries to pour out what emotion he felt for the other man.

 ** _"Robert, I regret everything with you."_**  Aaron sees Robert's hurt in his face. _**"I don't want to regret you anymore.  Please Robert, don't let me regret you anymore."** _  Aaron takes a step towards Robert, _**"I just want to be happy.  I don't want to hurt anymore."**_

_**"You told me once that you loved me.  Do you still?"** _

Aaron looks down to the ground and sighs.  Robert reaches out and rubs his hand against Aaron's cheek, **_"Do you love me?"_**

 ** _"Why did you hurt Paddy?"_** Aaron looks up.

 ** _"I didn't mean to, Aaron.  You have to believe me."_**   Robert pleads.

 ** _"The best way to make me love you isn't to hurt the man I care the most about in the world.  Paddy's my.... he's my dad Robert.  That's not love, that nearly destroyed me and it was all your fault."_ ** He points his finger in Robert's face to emphasize  his displeasure with him.

 _ **"How can I love you when all you do is hurt me and the people that I love? How can I love you when you've torn my life upside down and told me it was my fault?"**_  He looks at Robert through his tears. **_"God help me, but I can, I do."_**

Robert pulls Aaron in for a tight hug.  Aaron takes two fist fulls of the back on Robert's coat as he slides down towards the ground.  Robert follows him down and they lean against the side of the couch.

 ** _"You're the worst mistake I've ever made.  Falling in love with you ruined my life."_**  Aaron says, **_"Do you really think that we can be together after all of that?"_**  Aaron says as he curls deeper into Robert's chest.

 ** _"I guess the real question is, can you forgive me after all of that."_**  Robert says running his hands up and down Aaron's arm.

**_"I've forgiven you for that, I just don't know if I can trust you again."_ **

The two are quiet for a long while, just holding each other was words enough.  Aaron finally falls asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of Robert's heart.  Things weren't great at all, but Robert had one thing that made his life worth living.... Aaron.

 ** _"I promise you Aaron, you will never regret being with me again.  I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from your father.  I promise that I will never hurt you again.  And if you'll let me, I promise to love you until the day that I die."_**  He leans down and kisses the temple of the sleeping man. ** _"I promise."_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
